


Connection

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Falling [3]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-30
Updated: 2002-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Scott finally makes his first move.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722052
Kudos: 1





	Connection

"So, giving up a night of studying just to come out and help me?"

Jean shook her head and smiled at Scott. "Not exactly. All of my exams are finished. I'm through until next semester." She pulled her gloves on, shivering in the chill air of a December nighttime in New York.

"Ah. Well, I appreciate it anyway," Scott assured her, shoving his hands in his coat pockets since he didn't have any gloves. "I mean, I guess I don't even really need to do this, but..."

"You want to. That's good." Jean looked up to the sky as they walked. "Astronomy is a class best studied exactly like this. No textbook picture could ever look as beautiful as the real stars." 

Instead of studying the stars, Scott gazed at Jean. Even in the darkness, he could see the coppery red of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes. "Beautiful."

Jean's head turned towards him, and from the way she ducked her head suddenly, Scott surmised that she was blushing, though he couldn't see it. "I thought you came here for star-gazing?"

He shrugged. "Partly. Mostly I'm here because you agreed to come."

"So we're out here getting frostbite so you can make a move, huh?" Jean teased lightly, arching an eyebrow.

It was Scott's turn to blush, but he refused to look away. "Maybe. How well do you think it would go over?"

Her head tilted to the side, Jean replied, "You're just going to have to try and find out."

Taking the invitation, Scott stepped closer, reaching out with one hand, still warm from his pocket, to touch Jean's cheek gently. He felt unreasonably nervous. Certainly, Jean wasn't the first girl he'd ever kissed. Certainly dating wasn't anything new to the former track star. But it had been awhile. And it had never meant so much. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips touched.

Jean leaned into the embrace, relishing the way his arms felt wrapped around her. She had never dated much, just a few guys here and there, and she had never felt a connection to them like she did with Scott. More than liking him or caring for him, he had been perhaps her best friend since his arrival at the school. After a moment of contact, she felt the startling sensation of knowing exactly what he felt, knowing it as well as what she felt. Jean felt a surge of confusion. She hadn't reached out to touch his mind, yet she could feel his nervousness fading, feel his joy, feel that he was completely happy just being with her.

Scott pulled back first, smile bright but a little uncertain. "Did you... did... I felt..."

Jean nodded. "I did too." Her heart pounded in her chest. "I don't know what it was."

His hand touched her cheek again, but he withdrew it quickly as another cold wind blew through them. "I think I do. Want to go back inside?"

Jean nodded and reached for his hand. "So it doesn't get cold," she explained with a small smile. "Don't want you getting sick."

"Then I might miss our date," Scott added with a rueful head shake.

"Date?"

"Yep. The one we're going on tomorrow. Hate to miss that."

Jean laughed as they entered the school. "Me too."


End file.
